The love of a Rose
by Maria-Minamino
Summary: The fighters all left for the dark tournament leaving their loved ones behind Now a year after, they are back in Ningenkai, Maria finds Kurama once again. But has he changed? what will happen when choas brews again and Kurama has to go again Please R
1. Prouloge

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it. I do own Maria though so don't steal her. And I do own my love for Yu Yu Hakusho and Kurama! ^_^  
  
Introduction:   
  
"Suuichi, please...be careful," a red-headed girl that appeared to be 15 said. She was speaking to what appeared to be a red-headed boy who was standing in front of her. Suuichi, as he was called in Ningenkai or human world, walked closer to her and said, " You are welcome to come along with me, Urameshi's girl is going to be there too." The girl shook her head, her grey eyes dimming.  
  
"I can't...my mother needs me now; my father isn't around to take care of her and now that she is in the hospital...You know how it is," The boy nodded his head remembering his own mother's close encounter with death.   
  
"I'm glad you understand...and that you believe me too," he told the girl.  
  
"Heh...a demon named Kurama from the Makai world...personally I like that name better. I guess it kind of helped that you showed me that whip of yours," she girl said with a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"I will return to you Maria, I promise," Kurama said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him.  
  
"Good luck in your fight," Maria whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed there for a moment, neither wanting to part from the other, and then they seperated and Kurama left.   
  
"Oh Suuichi...Kurama...do be careful. You have too kind a soul to die now," Maria whispered when Kurama had gone...left for the dark tournament.  
  
Thoughout the next year Maria continued to wait for Kurama, despite all the rumors of death and dissapearances surrounding his leave. People told her to move on, to date people and to just forget Suuichi, but she refused to. She knew where Kurama was and she knew he would come back to her...her had to. 


	2. He comes again?

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I only own Maria(don't steal her!!!) and my love for YYH and Kurama!  
  
Maria walked down the sidewalk looking in the shoppe windows and she passed by them, smiling as she saw young girls and boys pointing to dolls and plastic guns. It was summer and school was out for now and Maria and many of her friends now had jobs. Maria walked inside the back door of a shoppe called Smith's Icecream and hung her coat in the back. She put on her name bagde and apron and walked to the counter ready for another day of work as the cashier and icecream maker.   
  
"Hello and welcome to Smith's Icecream. I'm Maria, what may I get you?" Maria asked her first customer of the day. It was a boy with black hair that was gelled back to give him a tougher appearance. He wore a green jump suit similar to their school uniforms only green and the buttons were different.   
  
"Yeah, hi. I'm ordering for five people, so this might take a while," the boy told her. Maria nodded her head and took out a piece of paper and a pencil so she would remember what he wanted.   
  
"I'm ready," she replied and he achknowleged her with a nod of his head.  
  
"One cone with only vanilla icecream and sprikles on it, one cone with only chocolate icecream and a cherry, one banana sundae, one cappachino smoothie with chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream, and one bowl of cookies and cream with whipped cream and cookie crumbs with chocolate fudge," He said and she wrote the information down on the papar. Maria repeated the order and when it was confirmed, she got to work, the boy standing there watching her. After ten minutes, the preparing was done and she had all the icecream on the counter. The boy payed for it, and Maria offered to help take it over to his table.  
  
"Sure, since I can't hold all of these at once," the boy said and picked up the two cones and the sundae. Maria nodded her head and picked up the smoothie and the bowl.   
  
"Where is your table?" She asked and he started walking, she followed in his wake. They got to the table and the boy gave to cones to two girls and the sundae to an ugly boy with orange hair. He took the smoothie from her and put it down at the empty spot and then took the bowl and put it in front of a boy with blood red hair. Maria was about to walk away when she turned and stared at the boy with red hair. Something inside her clicked and very quietly she asked, "K-kurama?" The boy in the green looked at her weird then down to the red-haired boy with a look of surprise on his face. The red-haired boy grew tense, Maria could see that just by looking at his back and shoulders. "Is that you Suuichi? Please...tell me," Maria said. The boy with the red hair turned around and smiled weakly. He stood up and grinned. There was no mistaking the grin, it was him, he was back.   
  
"It is you...when did you get back?" Maria asked him.   
  
"Just a few days ago, Maria, it is good to see you again!" Kurama said. She was just about to answer when her boss called her back to the counter. She waved her hand at her boss and started to walk away. She paused in her step and turned her head around, she said, "Please, call me or come over later, I live in the same place I always did Kurama," she said and walked to the counter. She wasn't sure why she now called him by Kurama and not the name she had known him as her whole life. 'Like I told him, I like this name better...' she thought to herself as she got an order for a man with glasses. 'Those must be his teammates or something...was that Urameshi? It must have been!' Maria thought. She looked up briefly from her job to see Kurama and the four other people walking out of the shoppe. Kurama glanced back at her and met her eyes. She held them but then looked away as her customer asked if anything was wrong.   
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, nothing is wrong, I just saw a person who I haven't seen in a year," Maria told the girl. The girl, Jade, was her friend from school. Upon hearing Maria's words, she turned around but no one was there.   
  
"Was it him?" Jade asked her quietly. After Kurama had left, Jade had been the only one who helped Maria through some of the hard times. She knew that Maria still waited for Suuichi and Jade had waited there right beside her the whole time.   
  
"Yes," Maria answered and handed her friend a vanilla cone as tears formed in her eyes. Jade took the cone and walked to the small table near the counter.   
  
After Maria was finished working, she took her apron off and hung it up in the back and stuck her namebadge in her coat pocket. She took her coat and slung it over her shoulder and walked out to the front to sit with Jade. Jade smiled at her reassuingly as she sat down across from her.   
  
"Are you sure it was him?" Jade asked her.  
  
"Yes I am sure, he even said 'Maria, it is good to see you again' or something like that. But then I had to get back to work so we couldn't talk, then we caught each others eyes right before he left. God I miss him so much," Maria answered and put her head in her hands. Jade patted her back and they got up and walked out the front down of the shoppe.   
  
"We only have a few more weeks of break left, then we'll be seniors in highschool, it seems our lives have flown by," Jade said trying to change the subject as they walked down the side walk together.  
  
"I know, it seems scary doesn't it?" Maria replied. They got to Maria's home and she said good bye to Jade as Jade walked down the side walk a few more houses to her own home. She opened the front door and walked inside. Her mother was in the kitchen and Maria dropped her coat on the counter.   
  
"Hello Maria. Someone is here to see you, go check in your room," her mother told her. Maria's grey eyes widened into orbs and she cautiously made her way to her room. Her mother smiled when she left the kitchen and she went on with making the dinner she had been preparing when Maria had come in.   
  
Maria walked down the hallway and opened her door to her room. Her face was expressionless as she entered. On her bed sat Kurama and he smiled to her. She felt the tears come rapidly and she threw herself at Kurama with a sob only wanting to be held in his arms. 


	3. A lot of catching up and Dinner!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters...but y'all already know that!  
  
Double0Agent23: Thanks girl! It means a lot coming from a great writer like you!  
  
Zodiac Queen Cara Son : Thanks for the review! I will definatly continue, please reveiw more!  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be from Kuramas point-of-veiw and some of Maria's Her little brother's name, Akio, means Bright Boy is japanese(at least that is what a baby names site said) After this chapter there should be a little more action in my story. Things will start to kick up, so stay tuned! ^_^!  
  
Chapter 2 : A lot of catching up and dinner  
  
Maria had thrown herself in Kurama's arms with a huge sob as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kurama was a bit surprised to find her in his arms in a matter of seconds, but his expression softened to a satisfied smile as he held her in his arms tightly. He rested his forehead on hers and tears began to form in his eyes too.   
  
It had only been a little more then a year ago that he had had to leave her to go participate in the dark tournament as part of Team Urameshi. It wasn't like he had a choice, Maria, his mother, and the people he knew would have been killed if he hadn't agreed to go. After many close encounters with death and the many grueling fights that he and his team had faced, they were finally able to come home. They had arrived back a few days ago and he spent the days with his mother and with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru, all trying to catch up on what had happened when they had been away. It was by chance that Kurama had met Maria at the icecream shoppe earlier that day and boy was he glad that he had.   
  
Kurama came back to reality and smiled to himself. He felt the tears on his cheeks and he wasn't ashamed of them at all. He felt Maria's arms wrapped around his waste and felt her hot tears on his clothing. He felt her heart beating against his chest and he was glad for it.   
  
"Mari..." was all he could manage to say. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, the light dancing in her grey eyes.   
  
"Kurama...I am so glad you are here!" she said and kept her arms around his waste as he kept his around her.   
  
"Me too..." He answered and they shared the moment together for one last second before breaking apart from one another. Maria went to move on the bed next to him.   
  
"Ooo! Mari's boyfriend is back! Are you gonna kiss or someting like dat?" a little boy asked as he entered the room. Maria, too happy to be mad sighed and shook her head in embarrasment. The little boy was her little brother whose name is Akio. He obviously remember Kurama from the year before. Kurama tried to hide his amusement with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Akio, please go away, this isn't the time for that," Maria told her little brother gently.  
  
"Mommy told me to tell you suppa's ready and dat Suuichi is invited to eat with us," Akio said and skipped out of the room with a happy smiled plastered on his face.  
  
"Are you going to stay?" Maria asked Kurama with a bit of hope in her words and eyes. Kurama smiled gently down at her, there was something about her that made him light up inside whenever he was around her.  
  
"Sure why not, though I suppose I should call mother first," He told her. His hand moved to her tear-stained cheeks. He wiped the last trickle of wetness away from her eyes.   
  
"Thank you..."Maria whispered and closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand upon her cheek. She didn't want to move from their, but she knew she had too and she stood up and pulled Kurama up with her. They walked to the kitchen together and Maria gave him the phone and he dialed his house number.  
  
"Mother? Yes it's me, yes, I am at Maria's house. Yes, she still lives here, they invited me to stay for dinner, is that ok? Ok...thanks...bye!" Kurama said and hung up the phone.   
  
"She says that it is ok with her," Kurama said and Maria and he walked into the dining room where Maria's mother and younger brother were waiting.   
  
"Thanks Ms. Sutana for letting me join you,"Kurama said with his usual politeness.  
  
"Of course Suuichi, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Ms. Sutana said remembering the days when Maria and Suuichi were younger, when Suuichi would always stay for dinner rather then go home. Kurama smiled at Maria's mother and he and Maria sat down at the table.  
  
"So, Suuichi, where were you this past year? I have heard so many different stories I don't know which one is true!" Ms. Sutana asked him as they began to eat.  
  
"I was at...um...a marshel arts school, my mother sent me to it for the year," Kurama replied trying to come up with the most believable situation. Ms. Sutana nodded her head, she seemed to buy it which was good to Suuichi. Kurama felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down to see that Akio had gotten out of his chair to stand next to him.  
  
"Can you teach me some of da tings you learned?" Akio asked Kurama in his little boyish talk. Kurama nodded his head and turned back to eat his meal.   
  
"We sure have missed you around here, a lot of people have," Ms. Sutana said and glanced at Maria who blushed and looked down at her meal so Kurama wouldn't see it. Kurama nodded his head and sighed inwardly. He wouldn't have left everyone if he had had the choice, but seemingly he hadn't had an alternative.   
  
"Will you be attending the same school?" Maria asked him after a few moments. He nodded his head and they finished eating.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Sutana for the meal. I best be off, my mother wanted me home before dark," Kurama told them as they all brought their dishes to the sink. Maria sighed and looked at him sadly, but before he could see the look on her face, she turned her head and smiled.   
  
"Thank you for stopping by Suuichi, we missed your company around here," Ms Sutana said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"We will work on those moves another time Akio," Kurama told the little boy and ruffled his hair, the boy nodding his head and running to his room. Maria walked him to the door and the stood outside for a minute.  
  
"I promise that I will come and visit tomorrow," Kurama said and reached his hand over to brush her cheek. Maria caught his hand and held it there while looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Maria muttered to him. Before she knew what was happening, she was embraced once more and was held in Kurama's arms. They seperated and Kurama walked down the side walk.  
  
"You promise?" Maria yelled after him. He nodded his head and grinned.   
  
Maria turned to walk inside the house and she found her little brother and mother peeking out the window. She couldn't help but laugh as the walked out and hugged her.   
  
"Thanks mom," Maria mumbled as the walked inside. Her mother smiled gently at her and kissed her cheek then walked back into the kitchen.   
  
"He didn't kiss you!!!" Akio said with a little dissapointment.  
  
"You would have said 'eww' anyway," Maria told him and shoved him playfully. 


	4. Black eyes and Trevor trouble

Disclaimer: I think you all know by now...  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble  
  
Maria walked down the sidewalk, she was coming back from getting a couple sandwiches from the store for her and her brother. She smiled, remembering everything that had happened yesterday with Kurama. She carreid the bag in her left hand and she kept walking.   
  
"Maria! What do you say?" a boy with dirty blounde hair asked as he threw an arm over her shoulder.   
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked him and threw his arm off of her.   
  
"You, me, dinner?" the boy asked trying to make it seem less obvious that he was asking her out...again.  
  
"I have already told you 'no' now please go away!" Maria retorted and continued walking.  
  
"You can't wait for him forever. The guy is gone, give it up Maria!" the boy said.  
  
"Trevor, I said no. And what more he came back. Suuichi is back, I talked to him yesterday," Maria told him and started walking faster. She knew where this was headed and the sooner she was home, the better it would be for her.  
  
"What do you mean he's back? We all know he is gone and gone forever, so give it up!" Trevor said and grabbed her right wrist. He smiled wickedly at her and she kicked his shin causing him to let go.  
  
"He is back, he ate dinner with my family last night, now if you will excuse me..." Maria said and began to run down the sidewalk as fast as she could with a bag in her hands. Trevor sighed and ran after her quickly catching up to her. The boy grabbed her wrist once again but from behind so she couldn't kick him.   
  
"Would you let me go? Even if you were right and Suuichi never came back, after this I would never go out with you," she stated rather calmly. She scowled, but of course he didn't see it. Trevor walked in front of her still holding her wrist.  
  
"Never? Aww c'mon!" Trevor whined. Maria dropped the bag and slapped his face.  
  
"That's it!" Trevor screamed and dropped her wrist. He swung his hand and punched her in the eye. She covered her eye and picked up the bag quickly and ran. She ran faster now and Trevor took at couple minutes before he started running after her. She got to the door of her home and quickly opened it. She slammed the door shut just as trevor ran down the way to her house. She locked the door and walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Akio, I have lunch!" Maria yelled as she set the bag on the counter. She walked into the bathroom to wash her hands and to look at her now black eye.   
  
"Stupid Trevor...I hate him!" she muttered to herself as she walked back into the kitchen.   
  
"What happened?" Akio and Kurama said in unison. Maria looked up from the floor, surprised Kurama was there too.  
  
"Nothing...nothing happened," she replied as Akio got his sandwich. Kurama walked to the freezer with a towel in his hands. He got ice and put it in the towel. Maria looked at him quizzically.   
  
"To you room, c'mon," Kurama said and walked down the hall and into her room. Akio grinned at her in his little boyish way and ran down the hall to join Kurama with his sandwich in his hands. Maria followed slowly sighing. She walked into the room and sat down on her bed next to Kurama who placed the towel of ice on her eye as soon as she sat down.   
  
"If you don't do this now, you won't see out of it tomorrow," Kurama told her gently. Akio sat on the floor and watched Kurama proceed to keep the towel on her eye. The door bell rang just then and Akio jumped up and out of the room to go answer it.   
  
"Mari, it's for you!" Akio screamed loudly. Maria sighed and took the towel from Kurama and walked out of her room, Kurama following. She walked to the front door and opened it, Trevor was standing there.   
  
"Would you go away you slimeball?" Maria asked him annoyedly. Trevor shrugged and proceeded to walk inside, Maria pushed him out.   
  
"Can't we talk?" Trevor asked her.   
  
"Who is it Mari?" Kurama asked using the nickname Akio, he, and ms. Sutana used for Maria. Trevor's eyes grew wide when Kurama came into veiw.  
  
"I told you he was back Trevor, now leave!" Maria said. Trevor turned around at once and ran away. Maria shook her head and slammed the door shut.   
  
"Trevor right? I remember him from middle school," Kurama mused. Maria nodded and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"He's been asking me out all year, he just doesn't get it," Maria retorted as Kurama sat next to her. He took the towel from her and held it in his own hands once again.   
  
"Mari, don't you have to go to work?" Akio asked as he walked into the room, crumbs down the front of his shirt.   
  
"Oh no! I do, I hope I won't be late!" Maria cried as she hopped up and into her room once more. She grabbed her name badge and apron and stuck them in her purse and walked to the front door.  
  
"I am so sorry Suuichi, I have to go!" Maria told him and he walked to the door also.  
  
"So do I, I have to meet with someone," Kurama told her and they walked out the front door, Akio waving good bye. Maria walked down the sidewalk, Kurama next to her.   
  
"Thanks for stopping by Kurama," Maria told him. He smiled and nodded his head. They parted, she going right, him left. She smiled, it made her day just to see him.  
  
"What happened?" her boss asked her as she walked up to the counter ready for customers.   
  
"Oh it was nothing at all, just walked into a wall," Maria said making up excuses for her black eye and bruised right wrist. Her boss gave a sarcastic laugh and walked into the back, not buying her story.   
  
"May I have a chocolate cone please?" her friend Jade asked as she walked up to the counter. When she saw Maria's eye she was about to question her when Maria mouthed the words, 'don't ask' to her friend. Jade nodded her head and sighed. She took her cone and went to go sit down.   
  
After work was over, Maria once again sat down with Jade to talk for a couple minutes. They did that everyday.   
  
"It was Trevor ok, he wanted to ask me out again and when I said no he hit me." Maria told her friend who kept bugging her about her eye. Jade nodded her head in understanding. They both got up and walked out of the shoppe. They walked home together again discussing things such as school and work. Maria said good bye to her friend and entered her house once again. Akio was sleeping on the floor in his room, and her mother was making dinner.   
  
''How was work sweety? Akio told me about your eye by the way," Ms. Sutana said when Maria entered the kitchen.  
  
"It was fine, thanks," Maria told her.   
  
After dinner Maria went to bed, she was tired and her eye ached. 


	5. Kidnapped?

A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws so far(the most I have ever gotten!)  
  
Cara - thanks for the reviews! I will definaltly write more to this story. Oh and your DBZ story(and sequel) is awesome! I love it so far!  
  
hexgirl - hey girl! Thanks for the review! Oh and Jade is you and Double0Agent23. The name I got from her(she called herself that in a story before) and the personalitys and stuff are the both of ye!  
  
Will- hey thanks! I didn't know you came on here to read stories! Means a lot to me that you checked mine out though!  
  
Piekea Tyne - thanks for the review! You are great!   
  
****  
  
Kurama walked up to the apartment door and knocked on the white wood. The door opened and he found himself looking at Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. He walked inside Yusuke's apartment and they all walked to the small table. Hiei and Shizuru were there also.   
  
"It's been a little while since we all had one meeting together. Though I can see why, it isn't like we have many missions anymore. Stupid demons lost their courage," Yusuke commented. Hiei growled and Yusuke waved a hand at him trying to say....not all demons were cowards.   
  
"So, who is this Maria person?" Keiko asked as Kurama sat down. Kurama looked around and found that all of his friends were both very much intent on finding out who she was.  
  
"She is a friend of mine. We have been best friends since we were little. We grew a little apart in middle school due to the fact we never had a class together, but in high school we became good friends again. We started to...go out when I had to leave," he stated. Typical Kurama, not really wanting to hide anything, and stating everything.   
  
"OoO! Kurama has a girlfriend! What is she like!?" Kuwabara asked and nudged him. Kurama threw a glare at the baka human and ignored that altogether. Shizuru slapped her baby brother upside the head.   
  
"What was that for!?!?" Kuwabara screamed and ran after his sister. Shiruru kicked him and he came crashing to the ground.  
  
"Because I have a baka for a brother, that's why," she stated while slapping her hands together as if brushing them off. SHe sat down.   
  
"Where is Yukina...?" a swirly eyed Kuwabara asked as he stubled around the room.   
  
****  
  
Maria walked out of her house ready to go to work. "When will I ever get a break?" she muttered to herself. Work had really swamped her, but come to think of it, it was well worth it. When she went back to school though, she would have to take a part-time job there after school, her boss had already given the position to her. Smiling, she walked on.  
  
"Mwhahahaha," a voice rang out from an alleyway. Maria looked around a little frightened. "So you are Kurama's girl, how lucky for me that I have stumbled upon you. What a better way to make him pay," the voice conitnued. A shadow was now visible and Maria backed up.   
  
"Uh-uh, not so fast," the voice said and Maria felt an arm around her body and a hand over her mouth. She tried screaming and it didn't work, kicking wasn't any use either, for she couldn't lay any of the kicks, and then she didn't have any use to her hands now either.   
  
"Thanks for understanding human girl, but you know...Kurama has to pay."   
  
****  
  
"So Maria knows about the dark tournament and you being partially demon and stuff?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded his head. Yusuke smiled slightly at the thought of Kurama showing a rose whip to the girl.   
  
"Kurama!!!"a voice yelled. They all turned their heads to look out the window. A dark shadow of some kind was standing there.  
  
"You will pay for what you did! For everything you have ever done!" It screamed. Kurama stood up and walked closer to the window.  
  
"May I ask how you are going to?" he asked the creature slyly. The creature began to shake...with laughter.   
  
"This is how!" It screamed and took an unconcious Maria from behind him. Kurama's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger.   
  
"If you don't come after her, I guarentee that she will die in three days," the creature said and was gone, Maria with it.  
  
A/N I hope you all like it so far! Things are getting interesting here! Will Kurama go after him? All by his lonesome self? Why does this...this thing want Kurama's life? Find out next time! ^_^ 


	6. Falling, energy, forests?

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws guys, keep them coming!   
  
DragonBlade: Maria is your name? That's awesome! Mary is my name and Maria is my spanish name! Thanks for the review, I'll have to check out your story soon! It sounds interesting(with Kurama and the return of karasu and all)   
  
Cara - thanks for the review. I have never had fake nails before, but my mom has. She has a hard time typing also. I didn't really watch season three, but my friend explained it to me and I can name a few of the characters including Rika.   
  
Hexgirl - thanks once again girl! I hope you like this chapter! See ya in school(hopefully)  
  
Piekea Tyne - thanks again Piek! You are great. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Maria woke up from unconciousness with a start, surprised as reality sunk back into her brain and head. She kicked against her captor, finally able to land a blow directly to the shin. Though was it a shin? Maria mentally asked herself in wonder. How can I be sure since I don't even know what is holding me captive. It isn't like I can see it, so I don't know. she added to her thoughts. Her captor cringed slightly then began to laugh an evil laugh. Maria rolled her eyes and stopped struggling, whatever had her was too strong.  
  
****  
  
Kurama pounded the wall next to the window in anger, frustration, annoyance, and at his own stupidity, or what he thought had been his stupidity.  
  
"Kurama, don't pound the walls, my mother will have a fit." Yusuke said, not sure of what else he could say at that time. Kurama glared at him and Yusuke looked away, not wanting Kurama's anger pounded into him.  
  
"I'm leaving now," Kurama said and began walking to the door.  
  
"Don't be hasty just because she was kidnapped. If you didn't notice, that thing went to the Makai world, and you have no way of getting there." Hiei said and blocked the door. Kurama sighed and nodded his head, he knew Hiei was right.  
  
"There is only one thing to do....Koenma," Yusuke stated. Hiei growled at the mension of the son of the ruler of the spirit world. They all nodded their heads in agreement though, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
"Koenma, sir, I need to get to the Makai world and quickly," Kurama said bursting into the office, the other three fighters and Botan behind him.   
  
"Don't you think I know that already Kurama?" he asked the red head. They all looked a little confused and he pointed to the TV, "It sees all," he said. They nodded there heads after recovering from a sweatdrop.   
  
"So you all want to get to the makai world to save Kurama's human friend. Are you sure?" Koenma asked as the four of them gathered in front of his desk, Botan was standing next to him.   
  
"Who says we all want to go?" Hiei asked putting an emphasise on 'we'. Kurama glared at him and the demon shut up.   
  
"Well, ok, here goes," Koenma said and jumped onto his desk. He pressed a big red button in the middle of it and the floor underneath the four fighters opened up and they began to fall.  
  
"I always wanted to use that," Koenma sighed satisfied once the floor closed again. Botan looked at her ruler weirdly and just ignored the comment.  
  
****  
  
The four fighters were falling. Kuwabara was screaming like a maniac, much like the time he did when Shishiwakamaru had sent him back to the other tournament floor with the cape of no return. Yusuke screamed for the first couple seconds of the fall, but after that he attained his dignity and shut up. Hiei and Kurama were both a bit startled but screamed not at all. It seemed like ages when they were falling. Kuwabara began to do a puppetshow with his hand until Hiei almost sliced them off with his Katana. Finally underneath them, the hole they were falling threw opened up up and they saw the Makai ground underneath them. Falling as fast as they were, they were afraid to hit the ground for they might go splat on the ground, but at the last moment, they slowed down and landed softly enough to only give them a bruise.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Kuwabara asked getting up as the rest did. Yusuke looked around partially annoyed by Koenma, though they should have expected something like this to happen.   
  
"That way," Hiei said and pointed north...his right.  
  
"And how would you know shrimp?" Kuwabara asked rather rudely.  
  
"Because he and I can sense her energy, that's why. It's rather high for a human too," Kurama stated and began to walk north. Yusuke shrugged and walked also. Hiei began to follow also, but not before he had smirked at Kuwabara. And Kuwabara reluctantly followed. The four detectives soon got to a grove or trees...more like a forest.  
  
"She's in there," Kurama said and began to walk in, only he was stopped by Yusuke.  
  
"You don't know what else is in there," he cried. Kurama shrugged.  
  
"That has never stopped us before. Now move so I can go rescue my friend." and with that Kurama stepped around Yusuke and began to walk once again. 


	7. Falling some more

Sorry it took a little while to update my story!   
  
I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Oh and if you like this story be sure to check out my other story titled Fate of Faith the living dead. I like that one better then this one, but that is just me. I will definatly continue this one...as long as I get readers to stick with it!   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Maria awoke once again tied to a tree. She arms were numb and both were pinned to her sides. Her legs weren't tied down...much to her relief, but they still hurt from hanging. She looked around quietly, not wanting to draw attention...that she was awake. She was tied to a tree on the outside of a camp, there was a fire in the middle and gathered around the fire were 4 or 5 strange looking creatures. Maria's eyes went wide in fear at the sight of the horned, multiple-eyed, green skin-colored, being in front of her. 'They must be demons!' Maria thought rapidly to herself remembering some of the things that Kurama had told her. 'That's right! I remember, he said something about getting Kurama,' she added to her thoughts...which were going a million directions.   
  
After calming down a little, she tried to think of a plan of excape. 'I can't get these ropes of easily...not unless they are frayed or something...or loose!' she thought and tried wiggling around. Indeed the stupid demons had tied her loosely. 'Probably thought I was incapable of doing anything for myself," she thought bitterly. She wiggled some more and her bonds were slowly but surely lowering past her arms.   
  
****  
  
"Kurama, we aren't getting anywhere...the roots in this forest are so far up and everything is just...arg" Yusuke screamed as a branch fell from the canopy of the forest down onto his head. Kurama ignored him and kept walking...he was going to rescue his friend at all costs.   
  
"What's the matter Urameshi? Afraid that the spooky googlymonster will jump out and eat you?" Kuwabara teased and turdged on past Yusuke who was trying to untangle the branch from his gelled back hair.   
  
"Shut up Kuwabara!" he screamed furiously as he came charging after the orange-haired teen. Hiei walked quickly in front of the red-faced Yusuke and held out his Katana...barring the way.   
  
"We aren't here to fight...at least not each other," Hiei retorted. He then quickly sheathed his katana and continued walking...not believing that he had prevented Kuwabara from getting beaten up. Yusuke shook his head, he knew the fire demon was right.  
  
"Fine! When we get back to the living world, I'm taking you out!" he screamed at Kuwabara. Kuwabara turned a little pale and then continued walking.   
  
"She is close by, I can sense her energy clearer now," Kurama commented from the front of their group.  
  
****  
  
Maria finally got the ropes lowered and she dropped to the ground with a thud. That startled the demons gathered around the fire in the middle of the small clearing.   
  
"Catch her!" one of them roared and they scrambled to there feet. Maria gasped and jumped up. She looked around quickly and began running...not sure of where she was going except farther away from her captors. She began to see a little more light then there was before and she knew she was coming to the edge of the forest. She ran out and she skidded to a halt. In front of her a canon streched for miled wide and more then a jumps-length across. She turned around and right behind her was a big green demon. He too began to skid...instead he ran into her...causing them both...to go over the edge....  
  
****  
  
"Her position has changed," Kurama growled annoyingly and he turned to where her energy was now coming from. Kuwabara sighed in frustration and bordem as he turned and followed after Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke.  
  
"We have to get to her soon..or else I fear something bad will happen," Kurama whispered quietly. 


	8. Who is the new enemy?

Zanza/Kaika - thanks so much for the reviews! I am glad that you like my story(s) so far! Oh and Everyboyd:YOU'RE CRAZY! lol. I hope you like the rest!  
  
Dragonblade - aren't I a stinker? lol. You'll find out...acutally in this chapter. I can't let my main girl die can I? Or will I.....dun dun dun....read on!  
  
Cara - I have been reading all of your stories with Cara and Racheal and SHin and Goki and the likes. They are very good! I love them. Most DBZ fics aren't very good...but yours rock! Keep up the great work!  
  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Maria's eyes flickered open to the sounds of groaning, yelling, and a few loud bangs. She went to move her legs to stand up and she found that she couldn't. As her vission cleared, she saw why. The demon, the one who had caused her to topple over the edge, was laying on top of her unconcious. The thing was so big and heavy, it's weight far surpassed Marias own weight, so that was why she couldn't move. Maria looked around herself to see where she was. She was obviously at the bottom of the cannon, and there was a small river that ran through the middle of it. She went to move her right arm to position herself, and she found that she couldn't. It was broken. The realisation of the pain finally struck Maria and she had tears rolling down her cheeks in seconds. She heard another bang and she looked up. A few rocks were falling down...though not very big ones. Above her, there must be a battle going on. But what was this? There was one of the big green demons climbing down the rocks, he just got to the bottom. The demon made his way over to Maria and his unconcious friend on top of her.  
  
"So girl, you thought you could escape our camp? Not while I am in charge!" it told her with a hiss and a growl.   
  
"Oh stuff it. You aren't in any position to be saying things like that," Maria retorted and turned her head away from the demon and looked the other way.   
  
"Oh I'm not girly?" It screached and moved swiftly was in front of her face, her chin caressed in it's scaly, boney, hand. Maria tried to get out of it's grasp, but the demon had to strong a grip on her face, and without the use of her legs and right arm...she knew she couldn't. So she did the next best thing...she spat in it's face.   
  
"Oh don't get cocky girly," it said, " I have to get you to my boss yet and your friends just caught up to us...so, well, here I am with you and no partners. No matter, I hated them anyway," it said slyly as it lifted the demon body off of her. It flung the unconcious body into the river 10 feet away. It picked up Maria and slung her over it's shoulder in one swift move before Maria had even time to register what he was doing to her.   
  
"Let me go!" she screamed and started violently trying to wiggle free of his grasp.   
  
"I don't think I can do that," it told her and began walking along the line of the river south, leaving his companions behind. Maria started pounding his back with her left fist. Her right arm hurt really bad and she couldn't move it at all.   
  
"Who is your boss, and why does he want me?" she asked coldly to the green demon.   
  
"OH my boss? You want to know girly? Hmm....lemme see. He wants you cause he wants to kill your precious Kurama." the demon said with a laugh.  
  
"So what if he has me? Why would he get Kurama then?" she asked.  
  
"You don't know? Kurama has a little spot in his demon heart for you you know."  
  
"We...we're just friends," Maria whispered rather sadly. She loved Kurama with all her heart...but she doubted he thought of her as more then just a friend.  
  
"You really think so? No....he loves you girl...and you are our ticket to his death," the demon said then shut his mouth again. They almost had a friendly conversation just then...it's kinda hard to believe right!? 'More then just a friend? Kurama loves me?' Maria thought, her heart racing.   
  
"How long will you have to take me?" Maria asked the demon bored.  
  
"It's not far so hush," it said. Maria shut up not wanting to get on the bad side of this thing again. It was actually fairly decent when he was acting nice.   
  
After what seemed a little over ten minutes, the demon came upon a rock formation with a sort of rock builing built into it. He stopped at the door and said a password that Maria couldn't hear. They walked inside and the demon carried her up long fleets of stairs that twisted and turned like mad. He walked down a corridor and they came upon a large stone room.   
  
"Sir, I have brought the girl," it said as he entered the corridor. Maria tilted her head so she could see. In front of her was a person with a black cloak covering it's head and body.   
  
"Good work Sleeker," a mans voice rang out, "Drop her," it added. The demon, whos name is Sleeker, gently placed her on the floor...not wanting to fully drop her.   
  
"So...Maria. I can see what Kurama sees in you. You're very beautiful...for a human," the guy said and stood up, walking towards Maria as if he was gliding on the stone floor. Maria cringed as he knelt by her. The guy gently took her cheek and caressed it in his hand, looking deep into her eyes. Maria held her breath, not sure of what the violet eyes were intending on doing.   
  
"Yes...very beautiful. I think after I kill Kurama, I will keep you for myself," it whispered softly. Maria gasped as he said that. She shook her head violently, causing her body to move. Her right arm began to hurt more. Before she knew what was happening, she felt the touch of the guys fingers on her injured arm and it began to heal. Before long, it was totally healed and she was able to move it again.   
  
"H-how..." she began. It didn't hurt at all!   
  
"Aww...your dear Kurama is coming with his friends. I can feel them. Oh goody, he brought the demon and the spirit detective along with him. This should be fun!" he announced as he stood up.  
  
"Sleeker, get some chains and chain her to my throne so she can't get away from me," the guy commanded. Sleeker bowed and ran out of the room quickly. He came back with think black chains and attached two of the ends to part of the thrown. He picked up Maria and attache one of the chains to her right leg and the other to her left leg. 'I hope Kurama will be alright...' Maria thought as she sat down, her back against the throne. Her knees were propped up and she buried her head in them in frustration. 


	9. The story

Cara(now some saiyan washed ashore) - I read your story, it's very good so far, you have to update soon! Thanks for the review, I am glad you like my story.  
  
DragonBlade - I'm glad too. Though something sad is going to happen in the future.   
  
Kaizan - your reveiws are just so hilarious to read. I read them over and over again and laugh everytime! Thanks for the reveiw to both of you.   
  
Hexgirl - thanks girl. Glad you like my story!  
  
A/N - When I first wrote this story I wasn't sure on how long the dark tournament had been(I forgot) Now that i have looked over my recorded episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho, I see that it didn't span nearly as long as I wrote in this story. It is too late to change it though...so please go with it.  
  
  
  
"I can feel them coming. Sleeker, stay by my little doll to make sure she doesn't try anything funny," The man with the violet eyes commanded. The green demon nodded his head in understanding and went to go stand 'guard' by Maria who was still chained to the thrown. The cloaked,violet-eyed person walked out of the 'thrown' room to walk in the corridors of the rock building.   
  
"I don't want Kurama to die," Maria muttered to herself as she felt a few tears well up in her eyes. She blinked rapidly to try to hold them in. Sleeker looked down at the human girl with...was that sympathy in his eyes!!!!(wow....)   
  
"Do you know why my boss has a grugde against your Kurama?" Sleeker asked her as he sat down next to her...something like a friend. Maria looked at him and blinked, then shook her head.  
  
"I...no...I don't," Maria said. She was surprised at the friendliness of the demon. He had once sounded as if he wanted to kill everything that any human touched...now he was...a friend?  
  
"It is somewhat of a semi-long story. I don't know if we will have time to finish it," Sleeker told her.  
  
"Could you tell me anyway?" Maria asked as she sniffed and sat up straighter.   
  
"Ok...it all began when Kurama and...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(arne't I mean? I stop in the middle of a story like that...no wait...the beginning of one! Continue...this isn't it)  
  
"Ms. Sutana!?" Jade yelled as she pounded on the door. The door swung open and the girl stumbled onto the floor of the house.  
  
"Have they found anything yet?" Ms. Sutana asked. Her eyes were red and swelled and her face was puffy. Jade stood up and shook her head.   
  
"I'm afraid not. It seems she has just dissapeared!!! Though they know one thing, it seems Suuichi has dissapeared also!" Jade cried. Ever since the dissapearance to Maria yestereday, the police had been out looking for her all night.   
  
"I don't know where she could have gone! Who would want to kidnap her!? My angel..." Ms. Sutana said and tears started rolling down her cheeks again.  
  
"Mommy...is Mari home yet?" Akio asked innocently as he came to the door and hugged his mother's leg.   
  
"Not yet sweety," she said and picked him up and held him. She boy buried his head in his mother's shoulder and started crying.  
  
"I am sorry this happened, I will be out looking for them now," Jade said and left the two.  
  
"Maria...come home to us soon," Ms. Sutana muttered and closed the door after her daughter's best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Awww...I see you made it. It is more then I expected, but I should have known the whole team was going to come," the violet-eyed man said as the four spirit detectives approached the entry-way of the rock formation.   
  
"Listen scum, give us Maria back," Yusuke yelled.   
  
"Not yet, I can't do that yet. See, I have a fight to win against Kurama," he said again, his manly voice ringing out. It was kinda familiar to the four detectives, but the couldn't quite place it.   
  
"It seems that I will have to do as he says," Kurama mused to himself.   
  
"Who the heck are ye!?" Kuwabara shouted.   
  
"Me? Oh yes...how silly of me not to introduce myself," the man said. A hand reached up to grab the cloak that was covering his body.   
  
"My name is... Sarasu," he said and flung off the cloak. And now the reason was clear to them why the person had seemed so familiar to them. Violet eyes, an alto-sounding manly voice...  
  
"Yes, I am sure you have guessed it my now. I am Karasu's brother," Sarasu said with a smirk on his face. Yusuke gasped slightly and Kuwabara was on the ground.   
  
"So you want revenge, for me killing Karasu," Kurama stated matter-of-factly. Sarasu nodded his head with an evil grin.   
  
"So if you four will follow me," Sarasu said and began to make his way back to the thrown room, the four spirit detectives following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that is why he wants Kurama's life," Sleeker finished just as the five people came into the thrown room. Maria spotted Kurama and smiled slightly...even though he still had yet to find her.   
  
"Okay, Nobody will interfere with this fight...it is me and Kurama," Sarasu said and stood in front of the thrown. Maria gasped...she didn't want Kurama to fight.  
  
"Agreed," Kurama said and stood facing Sarasu on the opposite side of the room. Sleeker sat next to Maria and the other three spirit detectives moved to a corner.   
  
"Prepare to die Kurama..." Sarasu said and charged.  
  
A/N - Also, I have yet to see the episodes with Karasu and Kuram fight. Though I have read many spoilers cause the waiting is killing me. So sorry if this spoils some things for you guys...I just couldn't think of WHO to use for the villain so....I made up this person.  
  
I hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update..I was busy with school! 


	10. NO

Shesshy's girl - Me be very happy you like mah story! ^_^ Hurry up and update yours! If you have writers block...I can help ya!!!  
  
Double0Agent23 - meep! THanks very much...poor Kurama and Maria....has to update soon(isn't that what I am doing?)  
  
Hexgirl - thanks very much! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kenshin says hi to ye!!! ^_~  
  
A/N - sorry it is taking me longer to update - I just have some school stuff that really keeps me busy. I hope you all like my new chapter.  
  
Chapter whatever....lost track...anwho  
  
Maria watched frightened as Sarasu charged Kurama, neither of them had unsheathed their weapons yet...it appeared that they would collide. Sleeker stood next to her, watching her and the fight at the same time. He could sense the fear in her...and, for some reason, he wanted to help her; though he knew he couldn't. Suddenly, in a flash, Kurama had drawn his rose whip and Sarasu had unsheathed his sword that he had had tied around his waist. The two weapons clinged and, if Kurama's rose whip were metal, sparks probably would have flown. The force of the impact sent the two flying back a few feet from each other.   
  
"Kurama!!!!" Maria cried out. If she wasn't chained to the stupid thrown, she would have run right into the middle of the fight to stop it. Kurama and Sarasu appeared not to hear the cry, really they were consentrating on the other, trying to determine the next move his opponent would make. Sarasu sighed, the began to laugh...seemingly out of nowhere((A/N - DoubleAgent...does that mean it pops out of the shadow realm?)).   
  
"What is so funny you leech?" Hiei hissed from where he was watching. He didn't like the fact that Kurama's opponent could laugh so easily in battle.  
  
"Me...oh I don't know. It is just funny, the predicament that Kurama is in. If he wins, he gets to go, if he loses, he loses everything - even his life. Oh what a shame that would be, " Sarasu said with a hearty laugh. "Oh...and one more thing, he would lose Maria to me," he said and smirked. Sarasu started to charge again and Kurama readied his rose whip.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Sutana, I don't know where she could be," the police man said. Maria's mother, Akio, Jade, and Kurama's mother were all standing in front of Maria's house. Ms. Sutana put her fingers to her temples and sighed deeply, Ms. Minamino doing the same.   
  
"We are trying everything we can to find Maria and Suuichi, but nothing has turned up yet, we will notify you when we find a lead," the police man continued. Jade shook her head and stalked away from the group. She began to head down the sidewalk, Akio running after her.   
  
"Akio...Jade...where are you going!?" Ms. Sutana cried out.   
  
"To find Mari," Akio answered. The two women ran after them.  
  
"Then we are coming too," they told Akio and jade in unison. The youth and child nodded their heads, the policeman was left behind.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The rose whip connected with skin and Sarasu cried out. Kurama jumped back, as did his opponent. Raising an arm, Sarasu's brows furrowed with anger.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that," he told Kurama and began to move towards Maria. When he got to her, he pulled the ends of the chain off from around the thrown, breaking the stone leg of it in the process. He yanked on the chains, and Maria stumbled forward.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him as he yanked her onto the middle of the floor. All she got for a response was an evil grin.  
  
"I am a demon, that means I have certain level of power. So if I..." he began. He lifted his hands in the air then pulled as if he was pulling on something. The chains that were around Maria's wrists stood straight up in the air, lifting her a foot off of the ground in front of Sarasu.   
  
"Now...you have to get around her to get to me, oh and one more catch, I can move her anyway I want," he said and smacked her butt with a hand. He laughed as Maria tried to kick him, but failed.  
  
"Kurama, you better do something!" Kuwabara called out but was jabbed in the side by Yusuke's elbow. Yusuke shook his head at his friend, trying to say, 'shut up, he knows that already.' Kuwabara got a clue and closed his mouth and turned his head back to watch.   
  
Kurama stood, his face showed a scowl on it. THough he didn't say anything, he knew if he did he would just be distracted, something that he didn't want to do. He was working on a plan, and plan that would allow him to get to Sarasu without hurting Maria in the process.   
  
From her place above the ground Maria called out, "Just hurt me, gosh darnit...and kill this guy!" She knew Kurama wouldn't do it, and truthfully, she was hoping he wouldn't. But she wanted him to know that if it came to that, he had her approval.  
  
A/N - I hope you all like this Chappy! 


	11. Sleeker and Youko

A/N - soooooo sorry that I didn't update this until now! I feel so bad. I have been so busy and yeah....sorry! I hope you enjoy this chappy.   
  
Kuramagirl2003 - thanks for the reveiw!!!  
  
Hexgirl - thanks girl. I am glad that you like my story.  
  
Son Cara - I miss reading your stories. I loved them. Good luck with your new ones.  
  
Kaizan - funny reveiw as always. Thanks  
  
Double0Agent23 - thanks girl!!!! Sorry this wasn't soon! ^_^  
  
Shesshy'sgirl - thanks! I am glad you like my story.  
  
Chapter again...whatever. I think 9 since I have a prolouge and 9 other chapters thingys or whatever. 9 or 10 - I dunno.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Kurama*   
  
Kurama blinked and knew that Hiei was contacting him telapathically. 'Yes?' Kurama thought to himself and to Hiei.   
  
  
  
*Don't worry about Maria. I can get her...then you get him okay?* Hiei told the small plan to his best friend.  
  
'Thanks,' Kurama said in his thoughts.  
  
"Sarasu, you will never get away with this. ANd don't expect me to be hurting Maria, I would...could never do that,'' Kurama said to his enemy who was standing a few meters in front of him. Kurama glanced upwards and caught a look of Maria. SHe was straining to keep her arms and muscles from hurting, her eyes and hands were clenched in pain. 'For her sake....' Suddenly Hiei was there and he slashed the chains, cutting them in half. He fell to the ground, caught Maria, and ran away once again...in 2 seconds.   
  
Sarasu looked bewildered at first, the angry.   
  
"You are a cheat Kurama. You and your lowzy friends," Sarasu said. He smirked and charged Kurama once again.  
  
Hiei dropped Maria on the floor and then bolted over to a corner before she even had a chance to tell the fire demon thanks. SHe looked up to her right and noticed that Sleeker was there, he winked at her.   
  
"That was something. He must really care for you..that Kurama," he told her. Maria felt her cheeks grow warm as she blushed and smiled up to him. SHe didn't say anything...just let the words sink in.   
  
"Only cowards are cheaters Sarasu, because cowards always look for something to hide behind," Kurama said, his face a blank as his rose whip connected with the villain's sword. Sparks flew...though nobody knew how.  
  
"Only cowards would kidnap a loved one for revenge...only cowards would kill a loved one for revenge," Kurama continued.   
  
The two opponents flew back and and the skidded to a halt.   
  
"So what..." Sarasu said and brought his hand up. A ball of redish-purple light formed and he held it out in front of him.  
  
"This is just a sample of my energy Kurama. You wouldn't want to see it used on someone...but I guess some wishes do not come true," Sarasu said and held his hand out to the right of him. He let the ball of energy go...directly at Maria.  
  
"MARIA!!!!" Kurama shouted, though he knew not even Hiei would be able to get Maria out of the way in time. The ball connected with a red explosion.  
  
Jade, Akio, Ms. Sutana, and Ms Minamino walked down the sidewalk...an expression of sadness on their faces. 'How could this have happened!?' Jade thought to herself as Akio stuck his hand into hers. She glanced down and smiled at the little boy. He was like her own little brother, she loved Akio as the brother she never had before.   
  
"We'll find them Akio," she told him. He smiled a half smile.  
  
Once the light and smoke cleared, it revealed Maria standing with her back against the wall. The green demon Sleeker was on the ground in front of the frightened girl. Sleeker had obviously saved the girl...for reasons known only to himself.  
  
Maria knelt down with tears in her eyes as she took the demon's hand in her own. The demon very weakly opened one eye to look at her.   
  
"Y-you saved..." Maria said but could not finsih.  
  
"Take care Maria. Live your life to it's fullest," Sleeker told her and she felt the grip on her hand weaken into nothing. She felt the tears trickle down her face as she looked over to Kurama. Her love was brimming with anger...he was changing.  
  
"How...dare...you try to hurt her!!!"Kurama yelled as a black and grey energy surrounded him. The energy caused to walls to shake and parts of the roof to collapse.   
  
Sarasu blinked. His stupid Demon servant had saved the girl. The idiot!!!!! Saving a human... Then he looked back towards Kurama and what he saw terrified him. In front of him wasn't the red-haired Suuichi Minamino, no, in front of him was the silver-haired fox demon named Youko Kurama. Youko's amber eyes glared menacingly at Sarasu with a look to kill.   
  
Youko smiled...he was out of Suuichi once more. He glared at Sarasu and smirked.  
  
"You fool. I told your brother this and I am telling you now. I would have thought that you would have known not to corner a fox...we have a tendancy to show our teeth!'' Youko said. He pulled two roses out of his hair. He quickly, with ease, formed a rose whip out of both of them. Now he had a rose whip in both hands, and he was grinning evilly.  
  
"You will die....for Suuichi is not the only one grown attached to the ningens and Maria...so have I," and with that he charged, both rose whips being weilded expertly.  
  
A/N - I hopey ou like this chapter. It is kinda short...but so are my other ones. GO YOUKO!!!!!!!! GO SUUICHI!!!!!!! WOOO-HOOO!!!!!!! 


	12. I hate you

Kaizan - thanks...I am happy that you like my story! I like my quoted line too. ^_^ Zanza - can I dress you up in a cheerleader outfit? *Chases him around with a cheerleader outfit and my rubber hammer trying to make Zanza wear it*  
  
Double0Agent23 - thanks girl! I am glad you like my stories considering that you are so much better than I am! I am glad Youko came out too!  
  
Son Cara - I have checked out your new story - I just haven't had a chance to review yet - sorry! Great so far though! And thanks for reviewing my story!!!  
  
Shesshy's-Girl - I hope everything with Inuyasha and Shesshy are going okay! Thanks for reviewing! I am glad you like my story!!!  
  
Kuramasgirl2003 - thanks!!!!!!  
  
Dragonblade - *Begins to chant with her. Go Youko go youko!* Thanks so much for sticking with my story! I am glad you like it!!!  
  
Sweet - thanks!!!!  
  
A/N - thanks for reviewing my story everyone!! I am glad that you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter - so read on!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kurama, rather Youko Kurama, skidded to a sudden halt, breathing easily as if he hadn't just charged an enemy and attacked them with his rose whips at all get out. Across from him, his opponent, Sarasu, skidded to a halt also, he was panting; the attacks of this fight taking more of a toll on him than on Kurama - as Suuichi or Youko.  
  
Youko brought his arms up in front of his face, crossing them to form an 'X' shape. The two rose whips hung from his arms and Youko;s amber eyes pierced the air as he glared through the opening of his rose whip 'X'.  
  
Sarasu's arms hung rather limply at his side, his sword grasped in his right hand..for a moment. He dropped his sword and brought his hands up in front of his chest. His hands made a shape of a ball, the fingertips not quite touching. In the center of his hands, a ball of red-purple energy formed, slowly encasing his hands as the ball got slightly bigger every second.  
  
~*Hiei's Point of View*~  
  
After Hiei had saved Maria, he shot off again, not wanting to hear a bit of thanks from the human girl. He went to a corner of the room so that he could watch the fight without the chattering of the two human spirit detectives constantly filling his ears. When Suuichi transformed into Youko... he wasn't surprised in the least. He had known that something like that was going to happen. He grunted in approval when Youko brought the two rose whips up in front of his face.   
  
'Youko easily has the upper hand. He has more stanima and energy right now than even Yusuke has. He is an expert fighter and will easily win this match,' Hiei thought to himself as he gazed upon the two opponents.   
  
'I hope this ends soon...Sarasu is just an idiot.' he added to his thoughts.  
  
~*End Hiei's Point of View*~  
  
***  
  
"So... is this all you have Sarasu? I was hoping my time spent outside of Suuichi would be fun...it turns out this is quite boring," Youko said, his face expressionless as he spoke.   
  
  
  
Sarasu glared back at Youko from behind his energy ball. 'How dare he mock me! I will not be made fun of! I will win for my brother!!!' Sarasu thought with dismay. 'I can't lose..'   
  
"Prepare to die Youko...'' Sarasu spat out madly. With a grin, he let the ball of energy fly towards Youko.  
  
***  
  
"KURAMA!!!" Maria shouted as her kidnapper let the energy fly towards her loved one. 'It can't hit him...it can't!' she thought quickly. She threw her hands over her eyes and opened a finger a crack to that her right eye could peer out and watch what happened. She had this feeling though...that he would be alright....  
  
***  
  
"I will not die Maria," Youko said, not loudly, though he knew she felt something from his words. The ball of energy was only a few meters away.   
  
'Careful.......now!!!' Youko thought!!  
  
He threw his arms apart, whipping both rose whips at the same time in front of him. It hit the ball of energy, which now was a few feet in front of the fox spirit. The ball of energy strained slightly, not wanting to move, but the force of the rose whips was too strong. It sent the blast of energy back to the direction of it's sender...Sarasu.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"NO!!!" Sarasu shouted as the blast collided with his body. He fly backwords into the rock wall...his vision a blurr, his body a shock of pain. 'This can't be!! How could he do that!' He thought. He wasn't expecting Youko to repell the shot...not at all.   
  
He crashed into the rock wall with a loud thud and rocks sprayed everywhere.   
  
***  
  
"YEAH! Go KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted as he 'woo-hooed' for the Spirit Fox. Kuwabara danced madly beside him, doing a little victory dance that he had concocted after one of his fights.   
  
Hiei smiled in satisfaction and grunted a usual 'hn.'  
  
***  
  
Youko walked slowly to where Sarasu's body lay through the wall. He stood next to him...the brother of his once opponent Karasu. Looking down, Youko noticed that Sarasu's fingers twitched...and then his eyes opened.   
  
"You are defeated Sarasu...you cannot beat me...and you will die." Youko said to the demon who looked up as him.  
  
"Kurama, you are stronger...than I...had...anticipated. I thought...you would be...easy...to kill....." Sarasu replied with difficulty. He was slowly dying, the last of his energy fading away.  
  
"Good Bye cruel world....I hate you Kurama." were Sarasu's final words. Nothing else escaped the demons lips before he died.  
  
***  
  
Youko turned around and transformed his rose whips back into roses and they fell from his hands to the floor below. He ignored Yusuke and Kuwabara as they ran up next to him and he headed straight to Maria who was still standing next to the dead Sleeker. He slowly walked towards her and she smiled up to him. When he was 2 feet in front of her her stopped.   
  
"Maria...now you know my true self..." Youko began.  
  
"Yes...and thank you..." Maria finished.   
  
Slowly...he brought his hands up and wrapped them around Maria in a tight hug. Slowly...he transformed back into Suuichi.   
  
"Maria...I am so glad that you are safe," Kurama told her as she hugged him back.   
  
"Thank you so much...I..." Maria said and choked back a sob.   
  
"Lets....just go home for now. I bet our parents are worried about us," Kurama suggested and she nodded her head up to him with a half-smile.   
  
A/N - THere will be more so stay tuned!!! I hope you like this chapter! It was fun to write - actually I wrote half of it on my way to a japanese museum and garden! It was fun. You check here soon too see the next chapter - and I figured out what chapter we are on! (I think)   
  
Next time will be Kurama and Maria and the others going home! ^_^ Enjoy!!!! 


	13. Tell me or else! Prepare for pain, tort...

Thanks so much for all who reviewed! I got over 50! That was my mile stone and it is the first time I hit over 50 reviews on a story!!!  
  
yeah!  
  
Shadowcat-Forever - glad you checked my stories out. I saw yours and reviewed. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!  
  
Shessy's-girl - I will if you want, just tell me what you want to happen. Thanks for the review!  
  
Son Cara - I love your stories so far. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kuramasgirl2003 - I am glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Dragonblade - thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Double0Agent - Well here you go. THis is what happens next! Enjoy!!  
  
Kaizan - Zanza, sorry - typo typo typo! *covers head* Though I still think you should wear a cheerleader outfit! Nyah! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Kaika - Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the story.   
  
Ten-kun - um...yeah...you too.  
  
Chapter...12  
  
"Now, what exactly are we going to tell everyone?" Yusuke asked to everyone as they walked together through the Makai realm and back to where Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had entered. Everyone in the small group turned and looked at the black-haired spirit detective, worried looks twinkling in their eyes...with the exception of Hiei who didn't really care because no one but the spirit detectives and now Maria knew of him.   
  
"That is precisly what I was was thinking of Yusuke," Kurama said. Since they had started walked, that was what he was thinking of, and yet, no good plan was coming to mind. With a sigh, he slipped an arm around Maria's shoulders to reassure that she was still there. He could feel her smile at him.  
  
"Well, Urameshi and I won't have to worry. We just said we were staying over at each other's places," Kuwabara said happily, not really seeing this wasn't a joking matter. Kurama glanced at him and he could see that Hiei was glaring at the baka ningen.  
  
"Kuwabara, I swear they should have named you Kuwabaka," Yusuke said and laughed. Kuwabara's mouth dropped and he balled his hands into a fist. His face turned a deep shade of crimson in anger and he walked the few footlengths between the two in a matter of seconds.   
  
"URAMESHI!" he cried. He made a punch at Yusuke, but Yusuke side-stepped it.   
  
"We are not here to fight at the moment," Maria put in, trying to stop the two from going at each other. Worry was evident all over her. 'What will mother and Akio say about my absense..?' she thought to herself. 'Surely they won't be pleased.' she added to her thoughts.  
  
"Lets just let Koenma come up with a plan," Yusuke put in. They nodded their heads and kept walking. It was a fair distance from Sarasu's broken fortress to where they had entered. Luckily, Kurama and Hiei could track the path and so they didn't have any trouble.  
  
"Just hurt me, gosh darnit...and kill this guy!"   
  
The thought rang through Kurama's head. It kept sounding in there, echoing and echoing. 'She didn't care if she was going to be hurt...why?' Kurama thought to herself.   
  
Maria, sensing his distress, (well..would this be distress? whatever), looked up at him. He towered a good few inches over her and she had to tilt her head to look into his eyes.   
  
"What are you thinking?" she whispered to him questioningly. Kurama looked down at her and began to walk slower until they were behind everyone.  
  
"You said to hurt you if it meant killing Sarasu. Why? Why would you want me to hurt you?" Kurama asked her.   
  
Maria's eyes widened ever-so slightly. Then she shook her head, a small smile etching it's way onto her face. She looked back up at him and replied,  
  
"I just wanted you to know that, if it came to it, that I wouldn't mind a broken leg over death. If you had to hurt me someway to get at the guy, I didn't mind...at all.''  
  
"I would never have hurted you though. I would have found any possible way to keep you as unhurt as possible," Kurama told her.  
  
"I believe you," Maria replied and turned to face front, resting her head on his shoulder. She was as content as she could be, just leaning against him, he made her feel safe and warm inside.  
  
"We are almost there!" Yusuke said happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was very brave, yet somewhat stupid at the same time! And Kurama, I would never have guessed for you to ever loose your temper!" Koenma said in shock at the group of 5 standing in front of his desk. Somehow, they had managed to go to the Makai world, save Maria from Sarasu, find their way BACK to the spirit-makai realm portal, and then end up here in front of the son of the ruler of Spirit world. Koenma shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, but you should have seen Kurama fight! He even changed to the youko thing!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Botan, who had joined the 'meeting' hit Kuwabara upside the head laughing slightly.  
  
"Well, we need something to tell Kurama's mother and Maria's mother. They can't just dissapear and reappear and expect them NOT to be questioned. I was watching the ningenkai and their parents called the police already. And Maria's friend, Jade I think it is, is helping to look also." Koenma told them. He put a finger to his mouth as if he was pondering a thought that was currently in his head.   
  
"We could just say they got lost," Hiei put in. He knew Kurama would never get lost but the stupid worried Ningen's would never know that anyway. It would probably work if they used that plan.   
  
"What about me missing work?" Maria asked.  
  
"Just say something got in the way. You got chased something," Botan said.  
  
"Well, that really is the only option we have you know?" Yusuke added. For once he agreed with Hiei, something he rarely did. Kuwabara, also a suprise, nodded also.  
  
"Then that is what we will use," Koenma said and dismissed them. They turned to face Botan who was ready to bring them to the human world, her oar in hand.   
  
"Ready!?" she asked happily. They all nodded there heads and she took them to the Human world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy, I'm tired," Akio complained as her slumped his head against his mothers arm. The little boy was currently holding hands with his mother and Jade for reassurance.  
  
"I know sweety, but we have to look for your sister," Ms. Sutana replied, her eyes heavy as well. They had been searching all night and now it was dawn of the next day. Jade had stuck with them the whole time. And Mrs. Minamino was still there searching also.   
  
"I hope we find them soon," Mrs. Minamino, said. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, as were Ms. Sutana's eyes.   
  
"I do..." Jade began but stopped. She stopped altogether, talking and walking.   
  
"I do what?" Akio asked, something curious young boys tended to do if you didn't finish a statement as soon as you said it. Jade just pointed ahead someways and replied,  
  
"Look." They all turned their heads to look where the almost adult was pointing.   
  
"Suuichi...Maria...." was what everyone said. They all began to run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Over there. There they are," Maria said quietly. She was tired and worn out, and she knew Kurama was as well. He still had his arm around her shoulders and she gladly leaned against him, her head resting one his chest right below the shoulder. They saw their family and friend run towards them and they just stopped to wait for them to arrive.  
  
  
  
"Maria! You are alight!" Jade screamed and came to a halt right beside her best friend. Akio, Ms. Sutana, and Mrs. Minamino arrived after her and a whole hugging fest began. After the hugging, kissing, reassuring, was all done, a red eyes Ms. Sutana took a step back and stated,  
  
"What in the WORLD happened to you two!?"   
  
"I met Maria walking to work and so I decided to go with her," Kurama began.  
  
"And then something began to chase after us. Some wild animal or something. And then we just got lost in the forest on the outskirts on the city," Maria finished. She hoped that they would buy the...not well thought out plan.  
  
"Chased by a wild animal? That was in the city!?" Mrs. Minamino asked...  
  
"We have to get the animal control to find it and capture it" she added. Ms. Sutana nodded her agreement.  
  
"I am just glad you two are safe. Now come, lets go to the police so we can close up this case," Ms. Sutana said.  
  
Kurama and Maria nodded their heads and they followed after the four that met them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Maria filed into the Sutana house after their 'talk' with the police. The police bought the story as well and immdiatly called animal control out to the forest. They were tired and in need of a good rest, both of them. But first they had to talk with each other about what happened. So they went to Maria's room and sat down on the floor together. They were just about to start a conversation when Jade opened the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
"Okay, so what REALLY happened?" she asked, her brows furrowed, hands akimbo on her hips. Kurama glanced at Maria and they both looked up at Jade.  
  
"That really did.." Maria said but was cut off by her best friend.   
  
"Don't say that Maria. You weren't ever good at lying... So tell me what really happened. I promise I won't tell ANYONE! If you hit it off of something it will be our secret! I dont' know many people to tell it to anyway," Jade said.  
  
"You are very assuming," Maria said and blushed a bright shade of crimson. She glanced over at Kurama, or Suuichi to this world, and noted he too was blushing.  
  
"We can not tell you what happened," Kurama told Jade.   
  
"Oh yes you can! And you WILL!" She said and grabbed his shirt.   
  
"Do you think we should tell her Suuichi?" Maria asked Kurama as she took her best friend's hands from their grasp on Kurama's shirt. Jade hung her hands loosly at her sides.  
  
"I-i suppose..." Kurama said. Just then the window opened and closed just as quickly. Maria and Kurama knew what happened before Jade did. Hiei was now standing behind Jade on the night stand with the katana against her neck.  
  
"Hiei, don't," Kurama said and stood up quickly. Maria did also and grabbed Jade's wrist, pulling her away from Hiei.   
  
"Stupid ningen doesn't know what she is getting into when she asked you what happened Kurama," Hiei said and sheathed his Katana.  
  
"But tell her anyway. Let her figure out what she has gotten into when she knows." he added and sat down against the night stand. Kurama and Maria sat down next to him and a frightened Jade sat in front of them. Together, Kurama, Maria, and Hiei told them the story of Maria's kidnapping and some of the past about spirit detectives and spirit foxes. When they were done explaining, Jade blinked.  
  
"You expect me to believe that load of b.." she began but was taken aback when Kurama formed a rose whip and Hiei showed his Jagan eye.  
  
"And you do expect me to believe it..which..I..do..." Jade said mystified and terrified at the same time. Maria smiled slightly now that she knew someone who she could talk to about makai and spirit world things.   
  
"So now you know," Maria told her friend. Jade nodded her head. But then afterwards she became very rigid and shivered. Her pupils began to dialate and then she could move again. But it wasn't Jade.  
  
"Kurama, Maria, Hiei," the voice screached from the normal alto voice of the girl as she stood up.   
  
"So good to see you!! This is very interesting. You are letting more and more people know about you guys! Not that that is a bad thing." the voice continued,"But now I must say why I am really here. Prepare for pain, torture, and death," the voice said. Then with a flash, it was Jade again. She began to pant heavily breathing in air. She began to fell over but Hiei was quick and caught her in his arms. He lowed her to sit with her back against the wall.   
  
"What just happened?" Jade asked, her voice somewhat cracked.   
  
"Whoever that was just gave us a warning Kurama," Hiei said with a snarl.   
  
"Yes,"Kurama agreed. He glanced at Maria who had moved her way to Jade's side.  
  
"Then lets go tell Koenma," Maria told them.  
  
"Not you two. You and Kurama need sleep. I will tell him. And I am bring Maria's friend with me," Hiei commanded. He moved to grab Jade and pulled her up. She looked at him oddly and he scowled.  
  
"You are coming with me to tell Koenma what just happened, they need rest," Hiei said and pulled the girl to the window.  
  
"But so do I..." jade said but Hiei and jade was gone.  
  
"I wonder...who that was..." Maria said.  
  
A/N - yeah! A chapter that is actually kinda long! ^_^ Stay tuned for The Love of a Rose, Saga 2: The bonds of friendship and love. 


	14. Preview for Sequel: the Bonds of Friends...

Daine here. This is most likely going to be part of the upcoming sequel to The Love of a Rose. I wrote this back around January. I was REALLY depressed at the time. Things were going pretty bad and I needed to relieve my anger and stress, and I did it in writing. Maria is feeling was I was feeling at the time..... since she IS based on myself. Don't worry, I didn't try cutting myself...I'm too much of a coward to do that...but I did write it XD

Maria was standing there in her room, the window open, causing her curtains to billow as the breeze hit them. She had gone up there, skipping dinner, not wanting to be around anybody. Her stomach didn't cry for food, in a way, it understood about her want and need to be alone. By herself...except with her knife.  
She brought the knife up in front of her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Do they even notice that I am not there!? That I'm not eating with them? No, they wouldn't care, because I'm useless. I can't do anything." She whispered to herself and to the gray, shiny knife in front of her face.  
She held the knife in her right hand, and she slowly, fearfully, brought her left hand up, a centimeter away from the blade, almost touching it.  
"They won't miss me," she said and touched the blade to her wrist with all the intentions of cutting it.  
"Here goes," she said, closed her eyes, and pressed the blade down. A moment later, she reopened her eyes and looked at her wrist. There wasn't even so much as a mark gracing her fair skin. She looked quickly to her right hand in surprise and found that the blade wasn't there.  
"Why?" she heard a familiar voice ask. Looking around, Maria didn't spot the person whom she KNEW the voice belonged to.  
"Why!?" she whispered back fiercely, "because I don't belong here! I can't do anything and I'm so alone!!" she said, fresh tears rolling from her red and stinging eyes. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and she was pulled backwards. When Maria looked up, she was looking into the face of Kurama.  
"Do you feel alone now?" he asked in a whisper, a soft smile lighting up his face. Maria blushed and looked back down, not wanting him to see the rosyness of her cheeks.  
Kurama put a hand gently on her cheek, caressing it as she leaned into it for support. They stayed like that not for long however.  
Maria abruptly sat up and turned around, grabbing the front of Kurama's shirt, crying. He let her tears fall and soak his clothes as he held her gently in his arms.  
"Why?" she sobbed.  
"Everything seems so horrible!" Kurama simply kept his arms around her in a warm and comforting embrace and she let her eyes run themselves dry.  
Suddenly, Maria remembered whos shirt she was crying into and she immediately let go. She then made a move to get off the bed on which they sat.  
"Wait," Kurama said and took hold of her wrist with a tight, but she hurting, grasp. He stood up off the bed in front of her. Maria looked at him inquiringly as she looked up as he slightly reddened face. Then, in what seemed to be only seconds, Kurama wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her forward to him.  
He put a hand to her chin and raised it so that they looked at each other in the eyes.  
"Don't ever feel alone, because I will ALWAYS be here with you," he said and gently, tentatively brushed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. It wasn't a very long kiss, just a small first kiss between two lovers.  
When Kurama broke the kiss, Maria looked at him, blushing furiously. They just looked at each other and held in other in their arms.


End file.
